


Perfect time (to be in love)

by theballadofcarol



Series: Klaine Valentine’s Day Challenge [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofcarol/pseuds/theballadofcarol
Summary: My take on a fluffy Klaine proposal!





	Perfect time (to be in love)

**Author's Note:**

> This miiight get a sequel, who knows.

#####  Day 6: This is the time, BILLY JOEL 

A pic-nic in sunny Central Park, the perfect way to start the summer.

Blaine is just so so happy right now, Kurt finally went through his last year of college with excellent results and now is staring for the first time ever in a new Broadway show as one of the main characters. Broadway!  
Sure, Rachel did it first but Blaine just knew that Kurt would get there too someday. It turned out that he was right, after countless auditions and endless off-broadway roles he finally did it, and Blaine couldn’t be more proud.  
He isn’t the protagonist but Blaine thinks that his character fits him perfectly, he’s an angel. Literally.  
Or better, guardian angel of the main character family.  
And god, Kurt is so so beautiful up on that stage, shirtless with the whitest wings, whitest pants and his mesmerizing voice.   
When he‘s on stage it’s impossible to focus on anything else. The atmosphere switchs and the spectator eyes are just drawn to the beauty that is Kurt Hummel. His movements are elegant, his expression sweet and compassionate and his voice perfect. He has two solos, one long and powerful and the other shorter and calm, then a couple of other songs with others cast members.  
Blaine never missed a performance. He has never seen Kurt so happy.  
For him this is the perfect time to be in love.

The show hadn’t been on Broadway for long but it’s going pretty well for what they read on the blogs.  
Also, the reviews about Kurt? All positive   
Blaine is just reading one, comfortably lying on a cloth with his head resting on Kurt’s lap. His long fingers go through Blaine’s hair, enjoying the curls that rest there. 

“Finally, the show was amazingly performed and the story very moving and I can tell you I will remember the body and the voice of the beautiful shirtless angel for a looong time.”  
He finishes turning off his IPad and rasing an eyebrow towards his boyfriend who has his back against a big tree.

“Seems that people enjoyed your performance more than I’m willing to accept darling” he says trying not to smile.

Kurt laughs above him before leaning down to leave a sweet kiss to his lips.  
“Don’t worry honey, my beautiful shirtless chest is all yours” he smiles caressing Blaine’s sides.  
The shorter man lifts his hands to take his boyfriend face and looks into the bluest blue ever “IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou”   
He chants covering Kurt face with kisses.  
Kurt laughs again kissing him back and holds him, hands casually slipping under his green T-Shirt.

Blaine yelps feeling the cold fingertips on his naked skin and jumps out of Kurt arms, which only makes Kurt laughs more.

“It’s not funny! How are your hands so cold when the weather is so hot!”

“I don’t know, but it’s funny to see your reaction every time you feel them”  
Kurt smiles getting up, cleaning imaginary dust from his pants, and approaching his boyfriend.

Blaine takes his hands, determined to warm them “I’m so proud of you, you know right? Everytime I see you performing on that stage...it really takes my breath away”

Kurt rests his forehand on Blaine’s and murmurs, almost teasingly “I’m getting a déjà vu here”   
Blaine smiles and is about to say more when Kurt interrupts him again.

“I am too, of you Blaine, I’m so proud of you and everything you have accomplished without the help of anybody, you are so so talented and strong in every way”

Kurt brings Blaine’s hands to his lips and leave there two sweet kiss that make Blaine duck his head and smile, he loves this man so so much. 

“I guess we’re both pretty amazing then”

He tighten the grip of Kurt hands while while leaning in to give him a small Eskimo kiss. Kurt smiles, does the same and Blaine thinks this may be what heaven feels and looks like. He is with an actual angel after all.  
There are very few people around, the weather is perfect, his boyfriend is here and is looking at him with that “I love you so much” look that makes his knees turn to jelly.   
Really, Blaine is floating and everything would be even more perfect with a kiss, with Kurt beautiful lips on his and his long fingers tangled in his hair while he tilts Blaine’s head a bit to deepen the kiss and-  
With that picture in mind Blaine surges forward to catch Kurt lips but finding instead two fingers. He gives a questioning look to Kurt, which his only answered by one sentence:

“Wait, I need to do something first”

Then, the taller boy steps away and turns his back to Blaine while searching furiously something in his bag, lying next to the tree. 

“Kuuurt what could be more important than kissing? Except more kissing?”  
He says, voice pleading his boyfriend to just come back and kiss him senseless.  
Kurt chuckles, only that it sounds different form before, almost…nervous?  
Blaine peeks a bit and sees Kurt putting something in the pocket of his jacket, something small it seems.

“You got me something?”

“Yes, now close your eyes”

Blaine looks at Kurt who is biting his lower lip and a small smile forms on his lips 

“Then you’ll let me kiss you? A lot?”

At this Kurt laughs, the small tension leaving his body but still present on his eyes. After years together Blaine can see it clearly, and he’s intrigued.

“Yes Blaine then we’ll make out furiously as long as you want, now close your damn eyes”

“Fine fine sorry!” He laughs, his eyes closing “you didn’t even tell me for what this gift is, you should be the one getting something”

“Hopefully, this will be something for both of us”  
Kurt voice is small and Blaine frowns, eyes still closed  
“Kurt?”

“Blaine open your eyes”

Quickly Blaine does what he’s told and he finds, in front of him, his Kurt on one knee with a little blue velvet box in hand.  
All the air leaves his body in a instant and Blaine’s view is momentarily offuscated by a single thought:  
This is the perfect time to be in love.


End file.
